


halloween x six

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Holidays, Male-Female Friendship, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six times strike team delta celebrated halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	halloween x six

\- i - 

"For fuck's sake, Romanoff, it's _candy_ ," Barton yelps, ducking the bag of cheap, American chocolate Natasha throws at him. "Y'know, _Halloween?_ "

"A manufactured 'holiday' for children does not explain _this_ \--" Natasha gestures to the now-scattered candy--"being in my locker."

"I figured you'd knife me if I left it in your room?" Barton flashes his irritatingly charming smile before deflating under her glare. "Right. Sorry. I shouldn't have picked the lock. My bad."

"Barton—"

"Feel free to trash it all," he says, leaving. 

That had been exactly Natasha's plan, but instead she finds herself gathering it carefully.

\- ii - 

"Two hours?" Barton slurs as Natasha relays Coulson's emergency extraction timeline. "'S good--back in time for trick-or-treating."

"What does that matter?" Given the pain and blood loss, badgering him over something so ridiculous isn't fair, but Natasha needs him engaged, focused. "I can't believe you have happy memories--

"Same--same as why I left you candy last year." Barton groans as Natasha tightens the blood-soaked bandage around his thigh, but he's coherent enough to see her confusion.

"Doesn't matter about then, I got it now." His smile is feral, sharp. "Got you, too. Fuck them all; I got it."

\- iii - 

Their undercover personas live in a suburban neighborhood. Natasha suggests they simply ignore the doorbell, pretend to be out, but the flicker of disappointment in Clint's eyes proves to be her undoing. She acquiesces with a sigh.

"I'm on it," he says, and he is, everything from candy to fake cobwebs to a cheerfully lopsided face on the pumpkin. (He's very handy with knives, but his design process is somewhat lacking.)

Clint parks himself on the front porch, overflowing candy bowl at the ready, declaring 'Operation Sugar Shock' a go, and surprisingly enough, Natasha joins him without a second thought.

\- iv - 

The lights are dim when Natasha eases back into consciousness, but it's impossible to miss the solid presence of her partner, her very own protective shadow. He's ridiculous, of course—SHIELD Medical is hardly a threat—but Natasha is touched nonetheless.

She blames it on the drugs. 

"What day is it?" she croaks, startling him. She frowns as he answers, forcing her brain past the haze.

"You're s'posed to be out," Natasha mumbles, finally. "Doing… Halloween. Stuff."

"'s'ok," Clint smiles, spilling candy bars out of the pockets of his hoodie while he feeds her ice chips. "I'm good right here."

\- v - 

"Seriously?" Clint snarls. "Years of you bitching about the Halloween thing, and now it's your favorite?"

"No," Natasha hisses, at the end of her patience. "It's still _ridiculous_." She glares at him until he turns away. "That's not what I care about."

"Tash," Clint sighs. "Leave it."

"Whatever Loki did," Natasha says, "he didn't take _you_.

"You sure about that?"

" _Yes_." Natasha picks up his hoodie. "Tonight's the Village parade—you can hide in plain sight, just watch."

Clint hesitates--Natasha fears she's truly lost him--but, finally, uncertainly, turns back toward her. 

"I've got this one," she tells him.

\- vi - 

"I will not be dressing as a 'sexy' anything," Natasha warns.

"It's a fundraiser at a kids' hospital, Nat, why would I expect anything like that?"

Natasha arches an eyebrow.

"Yeahyeah," Clint grumbles. "Whatever."

Natasha has a plan, but even with Pepper's connections and Jarvis's research skills, she only has a few days to make it happen. She is nothing if not determined, though.

"Ready, Hawkeye?" Natasha opens her door, smoothing the skirted, purple Lycra over her hips.

"Of course, Hawkeye." Clint can't stop grinning as she casually twirls an arrow, and Natasha decides Halloween might not be _entirely_ ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing drabbles (the kind that have exactly 100 words) for the trick-or-treat meme at [be_compromised](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/424762.html) and realized they were all in the same 'verse, so I collected them here.


End file.
